


Sugar Rush

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Implied Hand Job, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “first touch”And listen. I don’t mean to shock anyone, but…. THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).

> Tumblr prompt: “first touch”  
And listen. I don’t mean to shock anyone, but…. THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

“What were you thinkin’?!” Link had asked his mom, whining when he found out that she’d booked a hotel room for him and Rhett that  _ only had one bed _ . Technically, they could have driven there and back in one day. But given that the college orientation weekend coincided with Link’s birthday weekend, they thought it’d be more fun to make a day of it – going out to dinner, staying overnight.

“I didn’t think y’all’d mind sharin’. You used to do it all the time as kids.”

“Well, we ain’t kids anymore! And Rhett barely fits in a bed by himself these days,” Link huffed. “He’s gonna take up all my space!”

“It’s one night, baby. I’m sure you will survive.”

——-

Between the excitement of touring their new campus, and the sugar-rush from the desserts they’d fueled up on during Link’s birthday dinner, they were wired by the time they got back to the hotel.

From the adjoining room, Sue pounded on the wall - not for the first time that night.

They giggled hysterically, in response.

“Shh, bo…” Rhett whispered as he caught his breath after their last fit of laughter. “I don’t wanna get her  _ really  _ upset.”

Link rolled his eyes, “Oh whatever.” He reached over and pinched Rhett.

“Hey, man! Don’t peeeeench me!” Rhett clawed the air in front of him as Link lunged backward – reaching out to find something to grab onto, and instead tangling his hand in the cord to the desk lamp, pulling it down with a crash.

Mama Sue came bargaining in through the door that connected the rooms.

“Boys! If y’all don’t calm down, Link can come sleep in my room.” She slammed the door behind her, not waiting for any kind of answer or acknowledgement.

Link stuck his tongue out at the closed door. And then tried to compose himself, and the lamp.

“We probably should get settled,” Rhett conceded. “She’s not likely to be gracious about letting us sleep in tomorrow. Not at this point.”

Link nodded his agreement, and began to turn down the bed.

“Really, Link?” Rhett said in disbelief as Link made a ‘blanket barrier’ down the middle.

“I don’t want you tryna snuggle up to me or nothin’ funny.”

“You’re the one that sleeps with reckless abandon! Don’t worry about me. I know how t’keep my hands to myself.”

Link shrugged, and deconstructed his makeshift border.

They switched off the lights, and lied down in darkness.

They were still for what seemed like hours, but it couldn’t even have been minutes. Link would’ve noticed if it’d been longer, because he hadn’t breathed the entire time. His heart was racing, coursing through his veins that had nothing to do with sugar.

He knew Rhett was close. But how close? He lowered his arm to his side.

_ Nothing _ .

He extended his pinkie outward.

_ Nothing _ .

He took a breath, but it caught in his chest as he felt the brush of Rhett’s pinkie against his. An accident? Emboldened by that first – possibly incidental – touch, Link wrapped his pinkie around Rhett’s.

“Nothin’ funny?” Rhett whispered.

Link swallowed. “You hear me laughin’?”

They rolled toward each other in unison, instantly launching themselves into a tangle of uncoordinated limbs. Link took Rhett’s lower lip between his. Then he felt another unexpected touch, this time lower. He gasped.

“What’re you…?” As if the intent could be mistaken.

“I just wanted to give you… somethin’ for your birthday. Is… is this okay?”

Link nodded enthusiastically, and added a couple of audible ‘yesses’, in case Rhett couldn’t see him with the lights out.

Link found himself unable to contain completely his little moans and whimpers under his best friend’s touch.

“Shh, bo…” Rhett whispered for the second time that night, breathing the words into Link’s ear, sending a chill down Link’s spine. “She’s already threatened to separate us once tonight.”


End file.
